


Play Time

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy in Charge, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Quintuple Drabble, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil finds himself restrained and thoroughly enjoys it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Rough' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

Coulson barely makes it through the door into the bunk he shares with Daisy when he's pounced on, pushed against the wall, and pinned there. Daisy grabs both his wrists, lifting his arms up above his head and something clicks. He twists his neck, trying to work out what just happened, then realises his wrists have been secured in clamps that weren't affixed to the wall when he walked out of the room this morning for breakfast and a hard day's work as a SHIELD agent.

"Got you," she says, her voice low and rough, and he feels the first stir of desire at that tone, and the gleam in her eyes.

"You have," he agrees in a bland tone. "And now you have, what are you going to do with me?"

She smirks. "You'll find out, loverboy," she says, her tone teasing now. He's amused by the 'loverboy' as it's not usual for them to use such endearments. Apparently his amusement shows because the smirk becomes a glower and she presses her body hard against his: she's only wearing a tank and leggings, and he can easily feel how hard her nipples are, and he feels his cock beginning to harden in response.

Then her mouth is on his, and she unleashes an onslaught of hot, hungry, and hard kisses that feature her teeth rather more than is usual. While she's kissing him, she slides her palms up under his shirt and he groans very loudly as she gently vibrates the air over his belly and chest without her hands touching his skin once.

"Oh God, Daisy." His cock throbs as it thickens inside his pants, and she drops her hands to grind her body against his, and he swears he can feel the heat between her thighs as she positions herself so his thigh is between her legs.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Unthinkingly he tries to bring his hands down so he can grab her hips and hold her as she moves against him, but his wrists are restrained. 

Daisy immediately stops moving, her eyes concerned as she glances up at the restraints, and he pushes his head forward, meeting her mouth with his. "It's okay," he whispers against her lips, before kissing her.

Her eyes close and he dares to use his teeth a little on her, to encourage her to resume. Luckily she gets the message, and after a breathless moment of teeth and tongues tangling, she continues: within a few minutes he can feel her coming.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps when she finally shifts back a little.

She quirks her eyebrows up, smirking again. "Like it rough, do you?" 

He groans an assent and she chuckles, then has some mercy on him, unfastening his pants and easing his swollen cock free. He's startled when she sinks to her knees and grasps his thighs before taking his dick into her mouth. Unsurprisingly he lasts hardly any time before coming. 

"Best sex ever," he breathes as she frees him.


End file.
